


The adventures of Yuri and his completely normal pet cat

by Nef4r1ous



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Cat Person, Hoo boy im sorry, I Don't Even Know, Ill let the door hit me on the way out, Kill meh this is terrible, M/M, WIP, Whoop this got dark in chapter 2, Yugo is a cat, Yugo is nude for a bit, Yuri freaks out, neko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nef4r1ous/pseuds/Nef4r1ous
Summary: Yuri gets a pet cat and calls it Yugo, stuff happens





	1. Chapter 1

"That one". The young boy pointed to the unnaturally blue kitten. "I want him".

The shopkeeper picked up the small cat and handed him to the purple haired boy. "I don't remember him being there... Hmm.. He must be new". 

The boy cradled the kitten in his arms. "I love him!"

\--

2 YEARS LATER

"Yugo, what's the matter, you're acting so strange lately". 

Yuri grabbed the cat and put him down in his lap. 

"mew"

Yugo pawed at Yuri's leg. 

"Whats the matter Yugo". Yuri put him down on the floor and Yugo dashed out of the room.

"Yugo?" Yuri followed him but stopped when there was a bright flash and something which looked like smoke came from the room Yugo had ran in.

"Yugo?!" Yuri ran into the room, meeting face to face with a boy who looked to be about his age, who was standing in the middle of Yuri's bedroom, completely nude. 

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE!?!"

"Yuri, calm down, I can expla--" 

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME, STALKER!!"

"Yuri, I'm not a stalker, its me, Yugo"

"Just because you have cat ears and a tail won't make me believe that you're my cat, since my cat isn't human".

"Yuri, please, I don't really understand what's going on either! Please, we can work this out together". The boy walked forward and grabbed Yuri's hands.

Yuri stared at the boy. "I don't know if I should believe you..."

"Yuri, please!"

"Fine, but if this is some sort of trick you will pay for it"

"I understand"

"Also" Yuri pulled some clothes out of a drawer and handed them to Yugo. "You look about my size, please put some clothes on".

\--

" Where are you going?". Yugo was on the couch, watching Yuri as he walked to the door. 

"School" Yuri looked at Yugo. "School.... But that's boring.. I know you hate it, so where's the fun in going?".

"Its not fun, but I have to go". 

"Ughh... Or you could stay here with me".

" Yugo.. Stop, we argued about this yesterday"

Yugo looked away and pouted. "Fine".

"I'll hang out when I get back, ok?"

"Yeah, ok.."

\--

"I'm home"

Yuri had barely gotten through the door when Yugo ran up and hugged him, causing him to nearly fall over.

"Hey!!"

"Sorry.." Yugo backed off a bit. "I didn't mean to startle you, I was worried though" he pouted. "You don't usually get back this late".

"I was busy.. With some... Things"

"Like what?" 

Yuri sat down on the couch and Yugo quickly sat next to him.

"Aren't you a bundle of energy". Yuri laughed.

"You're dodging my question".

"Does it really matter Yugo".

Yugo crossed his arms. "Yes, it does matter".

"Look, it doesn't matter, I'm fine" Yuri smiled. "You don't need to worry about anything".

Yugo sighed. "Well, if you're sure..."

\--

"Yuri, I can't sleep".

Yugo was standing in Yuri's doorway, watching him with tired eyes.

Yuri sighed. "And what am I supposed to do about that?".

"I don't know, let me sleep with you.. Wait... NO, that came out wrong! I-I didn't mean... I didn't mean it like that!!"

Yugo looked away with a red face as Yuri started laughing.

"ITS NOT FUNNY!"

"I wasn't thinking of it like that" Yuri laughed. "And you can sleep here if you want".

"Really?!" Yugo sat onto the bed next to Yuri. 

"Yes really". Yuri lied down leaving space for Yugo.

Yugo curled up into a ball next to Yuri. "Thanks".

"Do you always sleep like that?"

Yugo looked at Yuri. "Huh? Like what?"

"In a ball, do you always curl up like that?"

Yugo pointed to his head, specifically his ears. "I'm still part cat y'know, so yeah, yeah I do".

"Fair enough"

\--

"I have to go to school today Yugo".

Yugo was hugging Yuri's arm, attempting to keep Yuri in the house. 

"Just take today off, you can go tomorrow!"

"Yugo... You know I can't"

"Fine" Yugo sighed, letting go of Yuri's arm.

Yuri left the house, saying goodbye to Yugo and walking off.

"I'm not staying here alone" Yugo mumbled as he quietly closed the front door and followed Yuri, sticking out of sight.

\--

"YURI!!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha I suck, I ruined this story

"YURI!!"

"Yugo? Go home!" 

"Yuri, who's this?" 

Two boys with similar faces were standing with Yuri, watching Yugo. One boy had green and red hair and the other had blue(?) And black hair.

The green haired boy looked at Yugo with a curious expression. 

"Is he.. A boyfriend?"

Yuri blushed a bright red. "No! He's just a friend! He's just staying at my house for a while!"

Yugo poked Yuri in the arm "Yuri, why'd you say you had to go to school... You don't go to school on a Saturday..." 

Yuri was about to push his hand away when he saw Yugo's eyes peering out from under the hood he was wearing to cover his ears. He blushed a light shade of pink. "I was just hanging out with some friends.."

Yugo stomped his foot on the ground. "Why did you lie to me?!" His cheeks were red and he had his cheeks puffed out. "You never want me to leave the house!! Why are you so embarrassed by me!?"

The green haired boy stepped back along with his friend. "Umm.... I think we should go... You guys need to talk...." 

\--

The door slammed loudly behind them as Yuri dragged Yugo into the house with a large scowl on his face. "Why didn't you listen to me and stay inside the house?! Now I have to keep lying about you so people don't find out what you are!!" 

"And you hate what I am don't you!? You hate me!" He stomped his foot and glared at Yuri as he pulled himself free from his grip. "I get bored here!! There's nothing to do and you always leave me alone! I just wanted to see what was going on and why you lied to me!!"

Yuri sighed and walked into the other room. "I'm not arguing with you Yugo, sometimes I wish you were still completely a cat, then you wouldn't be so annoying!!"

"Well maybe since I'm so annoying it'd be better if I wasn't here at all!!"

Yuri looked outside the door. "Yugo! That's not what I-", the door slammed loudly and Yugo was gone "-meant...." 

Yuri ran outside the door and looked around anxiously. "Yugo?! Yugo??"

\--

It was the next day and Yuri had barely slept at all, his mind raced about whether or not Yugo was ok. He felt so terrible about what he had said. 

The knock at the door startled Yuri so much he nearly screamed. He quickly regained his composure and opened the door. "Oh, hey Yuya.."

Yuri's green haired friend Yuya stood at the other side of the door, holding a small bundle in his arms with a worried expression on his face. "We need to talk, can I come in?"

Yuri let him in and sat on the couch, Yuya following quickly behind. He handed the bundle carefully to Yuri. "Be careful, he's been hurt pretty badly..."

Yuri opened the bundle and was shocked when he found Yugo in cat formed curled up with a deep bandaged cut in his side. 

"He told me everything when I found him... And after he left I followed him to make sure he was gonna be ok... He turned into that partway through... There was a bunch of kids... I tried to get him away from them as fast as I could.... I took him to the vet as soon as I got him... He's gonna be ok but he was really upset Yuri.... You said some pretty mean things...

\--

It was a week after Yuya had brought Yugo back, and Yugo had been sleeping a lot in and out of cat form, which he had figured out he could change between at will. 

Yuri lay next to him in the bed, watching him as he slept in human form. He had constantly been checking Yugo's cut when he changed forms but it hadn't gotten any worse from the constant changing. 

Yuri had apologised over and over for what he had said to Yugo and had promised to take him out of the house more often when he had recovered. 

He had made a really stupid mistake, fighting with Yugo the way he did had really frightened him, and now he was determined to fix things between them and to make up for what he had done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that you had to read this monstrosity


End file.
